


It's All Politics

by Alacrity96



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:50:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alacrity96/pseuds/Alacrity96
Summary: Clarke is starting junior year and is taking advanced politics with the seniors. She is already nervous but when a mysterious girl in her class asks a puzzling question Clarke can't get her off her mind. Just another Clexa fic.





	1. Chapter 1

Clarke’s first year at Harrington High School was good. Sure, she spent most of it trying to adjust to her new life and stay level headed, but she had plenty of friends and a loving boyfriend. What more could she ask for? Her heart still ached each time she saw her father’s watch or something that reminded her of home but it was better this way, or so she told herself.

Her and her mother moved to America soon after her father died. He mother was offered a job working at the hospital as a head surgeon. She missed Australia and everything that accompanied it, but it was sometimes easier to move on when your problems were halfway across the world. 

Clarke was now beginning her junior year. She would be taking Art, Biology, Math, English and advanced Politics. She would do politics with the seniors but everything else with her grade. 

“Clarke!.....Honey! You know you have a thing called school!” a voice called.

Clarke bolted upright, ripped the blanket off her bare legs and sprinted around her room, frantically grabbing her notes that were skewed across the floor in amongst her latest sketches and pens. 

Where is my bag??? She rushed downstairs and was greeted by her mother. 

“Good morning Clarke, the keys are by the door as well as your bag." stated Abby as she planted a kiss on Clarke’s cheek. “Remember, don’t stress Clarke, you will be fine. I’ll be home by 5, have a great day.” 

“Thanks, mum”. Abby walked out the door and the roar or the car grew fainter in seconds. 

Clarke approached the door and of course her bag was innocently lying there. Her mum’s words replayed in her mind, Don’t stress Clarke. She placed her books in her bag and grabbed an apple just as her feet paraded out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

The juniors and seniors at Harrington High School had most of their classes in a different area on the campus than the rest of the school. Clarke stood in front of their new building her feet unwilling to move into the daunting but glorious doors. She almost fell forward as brute force slammed against her back, hands gripped so hard on her shoulders she was sure they would leave marks.

“Clarke Griffin. Where the hell have you been? Did you even do anything at all this summer?! You obviously didn’t go out in the sun much, jeesh Clarke.” a husky voice mocked behind her. 

She turned around and squeezed the body with just as much force. 

“God Griffin, if I’d’ve known you liked me this much.....” she remarked. 

“Raven Reys, god I missed you. How was your vacation?” 

“Oh I know you did.” She paused for dramatic affect. “Where do I start.....?” her signature sly smile curving on her lips. 

Clarke listened to Raven talk about her vacation, in Raven’s eyes it was nothing above the usual, she talked of partying all night, romancing strangers and of course all whilst keeping a perfect 4.0 average. Raven has pretty much done all of her SAT’s already. 

“Octavia!!” Raven screamed. Surely doing some type of damage to Clarke's ears. She gave Octavia another body slam or in Raven's words a hug. Finn approached Clarke and kissed her on the cheek just as Clakre’s head tiled back slightly. 

After catching up with everyone and filling Clarke in on their latest stories Finn exclaimed to the group “Shall we go inside?” they entered into the building together ready to start the new year. 

As they entered they greeted the rest of their grade and friends. Monte and Jasper were already scoping out new buildings security cameras and Murphy was introducing himself to the new students, well, more like flirting. The bell rang and the students drifted into their classes.


	3. Chapter 3

The day breezed pass for most of Clarke's classes, of course she wrote vigorous notes in each class, constantly asking questions; some would say disrupting the class but Clarke couldn’t help it. 

Her heart raced and her legs shook as she walked into Politics. Her eyes darted around the classroom bouncing from each person trying to find a desk, normally she sat right in the center of classrooms but her eyes rested on a desk slightly to the side of the classroom, perfect for today. 

"Welcome back everyone, I trust we are all as excited to back to the riveting topic of the government as I am. For our new students my name is Mr. Kane but please, call me Marcus, it makes me feel old otherwise." Pausing to take a breath Clarke realized Marcus had a sweet smile and a kind face. His hair was on the verge of black if it weren’t for the single streaks of gray which spotted his hair, yet he did not look old. “Today we will be covering a more historical view on politics and government, any questions?"

The lesson was incredible, Clarke uncharacteristically kept to herself and hadn't asked too many questions because of nerves but Marcus was so capturing. You could tell he loved what he was teaching and that spread to the students, Clarke viciously wrote down every word and had gone through many pieces of paper by the end. 

A girl diagonally in front of Clarke raised her hand. Clarke had been so focused on the work she hadn't even taken note of her classmates. The girl had wavy brown hair reaching down to her waist. "Marcus, why did their leader accept the new “colony” into their alliance, they clearly didn’t have anything to offer and were only causing war. They were attacking her people to name one reason." her voice resonated through the air, exuding confidence and curiosity. 

"That is an excellent question,” Marcus explained the answer and continued with his teaching but Clarke couldn't stop pondering over the question the girl had raised. Why did their leader accept them in?

The harsh sound of the bell broke Clarke from her concentration. The students slowly filed out of the room whilst Clarke fumbled trying to contain all of the pieces of paper that refused to stay on her desk. Her hands picked up all of the paper but one of the sheets slipped and fell to the ground landing couple of feet away. Clarke turned back to her desk dismissing the fallen paper and placed the remaining sheets in her bag. She then turned back to retrieve the fallen paper but was met with florescent green eyes, the rich green color belonging to the leaves in forests, it was as if the trees reflected off the girl’s eyes. 

"Good first class hey?" the girl questioned, her voice not mocking but kind and gentle. 

Clarke’s brain goes into a relapse and she momentarily can’t think, luckily after the girl giving her questioning looks her voice creaks producing sound. “Yes! it was so interesting; Marcus is a really good teacher.” 

"Here" she held out Clarke's notes, "Do you need another pen? I can barely see the paper underneath," the girl mocked lightly. 

Clarke laughed softly, "First day nerves I guess. Thank you for picking it up." 

The girl walked to the door, only then Clarke noticed the girls long wavy dark hair and made the connection to the girl who asked the question. "What's your name?" Clarke yelled as the girl reached the door. A faint smile crept up the girl’s pink lips as she continued out the door.

That night Clarke talked for what seemed to be hours to her mum, they talked about her new classes, Abby having a particular interest in her biology classes, no surprise there. She stayed up finishing her homework, organizing her muddled mess of notes that seemed to just be paper with scribbled pen lines. She could barely read them. Clarke's phone vibrated, jumping up from her floor grateful to have a break, she picked up her phone. Finn had texted her. 

Finn: Hey, are you awake?  
Clarke: Yes sadly, slammed with work. Who knows if I will make it through this year…. why are you awake?  
More of the same, how are your classes so far?  
You wouldn’t believe it politics is so interesting…. Admittedly I felt like I was going to throw up the entire time, but the teacher is so good and the class discussions I’m sure will be so interesting. My art teacher is also so talented, the work is all so captivating, we get to express ourselves.   
Hahah I though you would say that. You are finally with people of your own intelligence  
That’s not it :/... ok maybe….  
I still can’t believe on the first day monte hacked into all of the school’s cameras.   
Is it really that hard to believe?   
no I guess not; he did do it in our old building. Anyway I'll let you finish your work, goodnight, love you.

love you too  
As she sent the last message her mind couldn't help drift to the question the brown haired girl had asked.

Art homework, ok I got this.


End file.
